Implantable medical devices are available for treating cardiac tachyarrhythmias by delivering anti-tachycardia pacing therapies and electrical shock therapies for cardioverting or defibrillating the heart. Such a device, commonly known as an implantable cardioverter defibrillator or “ICD”, senses electrical activity from the heart, determines a patient's heart rate, and classifies the rate according to a number of heart rate zones in order to detect episodes of ventricular tachycardia or fibrillation. Typically a number of predefined rate zones are defined according to programmable detection interval ranges for detecting slow ventricular tachycardia, fast ventricular tachycardia and ventricular fibrillation. Intervals between sensed R-waves, corresponding to the depolarization of the ventricles, are measured. Sensed R-R intervals falling into defined detection interval ranges are counted to provide a count of ventricular tachycardia (VT) or ventricular fibrillation (VF) intervals, for example. A programmable number of intervals to detect (NID) defines the number of tachycardia intervals occurring consecutively or out of a given number of preceding event intervals that are required to detect VT or VF.
Tachyarrhythmia detection may begin with detecting a fast ventricular rate, referred to as rate- or interval-based detection. Once VT or VF is detected based on rate, the morphology of the sensed depolarization signals, e.g. wave shape, amplitude or other features, may be used in discriminating heart rhythms to improve the sensitivity and specificity of tachyarrhythmia detection methods. For example, before a therapy decision is made, VT detection may further require discrimination between supraventricular tachycardia (SVT) and VT using cardiac signal waveform morphology analysis, particularly when a fast 1:1 atrial to ventricular rate is being sensed.
A primary goal of a tachycardia detection algorithm is to rapidly respond to a potentially malignant rhythm with a therapy that will terminate the arrhythmia with high certainty. Another goal, however, is to avoid excessive use of ICD battery charge, which shortens the life of the ICD, e.g. due to delivering unnecessary therapies or therapies at a higher voltage than needed to terminate a detected tachyarrhythmia. Minimizing the patient's exposure to painful shock therapies is also an important consideration. Accordingly, a need remains for ICDs that perform tachycardia discrimination with high specificity and control therapy delivery to successfully terminate a detected VT while conserving battery charge and limiting patient exposure to painful shocks.